The objective of this meeting is to bring together the increasing numbers of investigators whose research focuses on the regulation of liver genes, so that they may exchange recent data and techniques and critically evaluate the status and progress of research in this field. No forum for such a gathering existed before the first Cold Spring Harbor Meeting on this theme in 1987. The enthusiastic response to the 1987 meeting demonstrated a great need existed and suggested progress in this field can probably be accelerated by continuing this bi-annual series of meeting. Cold Spring Harbor was chosen as the conference site, because it offers outstanding facilities in a setting conducive to intense scientific exchanges. Its tradition of excellent research and prestigious meetings attracts leading scientists in the field to attend and present their recent work, allowing organizers to gather an expert group of participants and contributing to the quality of the meeting.